blackwell_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Blackwell
Sat in the waiting room of 'Out of Time' magazine, a small sigh escapes Adrian's lips. He is dressed head to toe in a three piece black suit, with a silk white shirt, a black tie and matching shined black formal shoes His long black hair falls loose, but kempt, like the facial hair growing above his lips and around his chin. Having been invited to take part in a main article interview on the Blackwell family and their associates with Elizabet Carson, a famed journalist, he now waits patiently for his turn, having taken time out of his schedule. He brings a provided glass of water to his lips and takes a sip, before returning it to the table to the right of him, littered with previous Out of Time copies. Moments later, a young woman appears from a corridor, nervous in her movements as she makes her way over towards Adrian. She is outfitted in a loose blouse, accompanied with a dark skirt and a pair of low black heels. She clutches a clipboard at her chest with her left arm and hand, while she clumsily fidgets with a pen in her right. Although young, she is exceptionally beautiful, with unblemished pale skin, rosy cheeks and smooth, cascading brown hair. Her blue/grey eyes give away her nervousness as she stops before Adrian. "M....Mr Blackwell?" ''Adrian rises from his seat, smoothing his suit of any wrinkles. Even with her heels, he stands at almost a foot taller than her. He offers a hand out to her, which she hesitates to take at first, finally seeming to work up the courage after several moments, grasping his hand and giving it a timid shake. ''"My um....my name is Eisley. Eisley Haylock. I'm Miss Carson's assistant and urm, was told to come and greet you. Eliza......I mean Miss Carson is ready to see you now. I'm sorry for the delay, there was just......" ''Adrian's lips curve into a small smile. ''"I have all the time in the world Eisley, an apology is not necessary." ''Eisley seems taken aback at the response and takes a small gulp. ''"Yes Mr Blackwell. If you'd like to umm, follow me." ''Eisley begins to lead down the same corridor she emerged from and direct's Adrian into a room on the left. It is a well sized and open plan neatly organised space, with a glass panelled door and walls, numerous bookcases filled with texts and a full sized window looking out into central Manhattan. Sitting at a varnished mahogany desk is Elizabet Carson, dressed in a black blazer, pencil skirt and heels, with a white blouse, carrying a clipboard and pen. Black rimmed glasses sit on the bridge of her nose while the horns emerging from the sides of her head indicate that she is a Succubus. Her long dark hair is tied neatly into a bun. She looks up at the visitor and forms a small grin.' "Mr Blackwell, I am honoured to finally have you here." ''She stands from her seat and moves over to Adrian, taking his hand and shaking it, before gesturing to a chair the opposite side of the desk. ''"Please, do sit." ''Adrian nods and places himself into the black leather chair, crossing his left leg over his right thigh and placing his fingertips together. ''"May I offer you something to drink?" "Just some water if you will." ''Elizabet turns to Eisley, seeming to acknowledge her presence for the first time since she and Adrian entered the room. ''"Eisley, would you kindly fetch Mr Blackwell some water? And some for myself. Now please." ''Eisley seems to break out of a trance-like state and nods, quickly disappearing. Elizabet turns to Adrian. ''"So Mr Blackwell. I am so pleased you took the time out of your day to take part in our interview sessions. Our readers have always been asking to know more about yourself and your family, so this should definitely please them." ''Adrian nods his head gently and gives a wisp of a grin. ''"I may be my father's son Miss Carson but that does not mean I am abject to giving up some of my time for a good cause. Besides, if it makes the masses happy for the short time so many have on this Earth, then why not?" ''At that moment, Eisley returns with two glasses of fresh cold water, handing one to Adrian who takes the glass, nodding at her in thanks and taking several sips. Eisley hands Elizabet a glass, who takes a sip then trades the glass for a Dictaphone placed on the table. ''"Thank you Eisley. Mr Blackwell, would you object to Eisley being in the room to gain some experience?" "Whatever Miss Haylock feels comfortable with, I am happy to go along with." ''Eisley turns red once more and ushers herself over to a corner of the room, seating herself and holding her clipboard firmly, preparing to take notes. Elizabet smirks and turns to Adrian. ''"So Mr Blackwell. Are you happy for us to begin?" ''Adrian nods in compliance and Elizabet clicks the Dictaphone. First, please state your full name and any titles you may carry. Adrian: ''"Most will know me as Adrian Blackwell, although the name my father gave to me is Adrael. Safe to say that such an unusual name would not suit my purposes for blending in with the human world. And I suppose Adrian is not too far removed in sound." Elizabet: "A fact many of our readers, and myself included may not have known of before. How was it you arrived at the name of Blackwell?" ''Adrian presses his fingers further into each other as he ponders for several moments. Adrian: ''"I can't recall the exact details, as it was some centuries ago. Though I do remember taking a like to the name, likely a mix of things I happened to overhear. Besides, black is really the only colour befitting that I could have chosen." Elizabet: "Quite, quite." ''She scribbles down some notes before returning her gaze to Adrian. Elizabet: ''"And any particular titles that go with it? Obviously it is well known, at least among our community who you are. But anything that may surprise us?" Adrian: "Oh, well, I suppose the usual expectations like the Prince of Darkness, Heir to the Brimstone Throne, the Antichrist, Firstborn of the Morningstar. Usually I am referred to by most as lord, sire, majesty. And then there are humans....they call me many things, most of which are quite rightly justified. They just don't realise the half of it." When and where exactly were you born? Adrian: "The 9th circle of Hell if you require an exact location. Though I can assure you Ms Carson, the memory of that time has been lost to all but the most celestial of beings. But for the sake of not mincing words, let us just say that I am one of the oldest beings within the cosmos. " Elizabet: "The 9th circle? Do enlighten me, I had no idea Hell was divided into different sections." Adrian: "Oh yes. First you have Limbo, which technically counts as the boundary between Heaven and Hell. Those in Limbo are souls that refused to believe in Heaven or Hell, but technically never sinned in their lives. We then have the 2nd circle, Lust. Paris, Tristan, Cleopatra, they're all there. Stealing other people's partners out of selfishness, a messy business. Next is the 3rd circle, Gluttony. I tend to steer clear of that one, as the smell is intolerable. The 4th circle is Greed. Politicians fill most of it. Funnily enough, I suppose Greed is my favourite, seeing as I am one to convince millions to indulge in it, all so I can eternally enslave them. 5th is Anger. Wife beaters, drunks, murderers. Such a shallow human fault, killing in anger. Surely they could far more creative with it if only they had been created with minds larger than a cashew nut." Elizabet: "The human brain is fairly large though no?" Ardian: "Yes, but someone up there had the bright idea that humans would only need access to 3% of it. Anyway, as I was saying. The 6th circle is Heresy. One of our largest circles, mainly inhabited by the non-Christian folk." Elizabet: "It seems a bit extreme to put every non-Christian straight into the 6th circle when they die doesn't it? What if they were good people in life? Should they be punished for being taught to believe in a certain God?" Adrian: "Well it's the way things work. And don't ask me, ask God. She's the one who dictated how Hell works. My father is only the poor sap who runs it. Moving on. The 7th circle, Violence, another favourite. Genghis Khan, Attila the Hun. Shot through with arrows again and again for all of eternity, while Harpies eat away at their exposed innards. Brings a smile to the face. Number 8 is Fraud. How I love this one. And then 9th is Treason, also the domain of my father and mother. We have a lovely centerpiece from which Cain, Ptolemy and Judas are being constantly ripped apart by a huge three-headed hound. While he is officially known as Cerberus, I nicknamed him Spot as a child." Where is it you live now? Adrian: "My family and I mainly reside at the Blackwell manor in Westchester, although we of course have many homes over the world, from luxury penthouses to summer villas, winter chalets, lake houses and so on." Elizabet: "No Hellish getaway perhaps?" Adrian: "Oh don't be silly Miss Carson. My father's house is big enough for everyone." I'm sure our readers would love to know a bit about your background and how you ended up where you are now. Adrian: "When one grows up in Hell, I would imagine it likely that they be seen as somewhat......eccentric." '' Elizabet: ''"Quite. It certainly wouldn't be a realm most of our readers are familiar with, at least in the physical sense. What is Hell actually like?" Adrian: "Well, it depends on whereabouts you are travelling within Hell for a start. Like Heaven I suppose, my father's realm is infinite. Also, each circle carries with it it's own climate and atmosphere for example. While many think of Hell as just a bedrock of overflowing lava and towering infernos, that is only the centre of Hell itself, where my parents reside. The surrounding area of the 9th circle for instance is a gigantic frozen lake and cavern, underneath which the souls of all those who have committed treasonous acts drown over and over again in despair, while the icy water chills their blood in agony. The 2nd circle is dominated by hurricanes and unearthly gales, obviously to keep the lustful apart from one another. The 3rd circle is a dry wasteland, what better way to starve the gluttonous?" Elizabet: "Our readers will be fascinated to know that Mr Blackwell. Like you said, many will imagine Hell to just be hot, as did I before this conversation." ''Adrian smirks and chuckles. Adrian: ''"'Hot' would be an adorably naive way to put it Ms Carson." Elizabet: "Quite Mr Blackwell, quite. So how long did you spend in Hell, and whereabouts? And when did you decide to travel to Earth?" Adrian: "I'm almost flattered that you expect me to remember such details Ms Carson." ''Elizabet raises a brow in playful suggestion. Elizabet: ''"May I enquire as to how old you are exactly Mr Blackwell?" Adrian: "I am not sure as to whether there is a number that lesser minds could comprehend that I could equate to that answer. But I can tell you that I spent countless millennia in the circles, traversing from one to the other at leisure. I of course had my own little slice of Hell, a sort of, training for eventual dominion over all of the afterlife if you will." ''Adrian takes a sip of his water, licking his lips before continuing. ''"The first time I arrived on Earth must have been during what I believe the humans refer to as the Bronze Age. Fools worshipping the Sun and thinking that throwing sticks upon the ground revealed their fate to them. I wandered between Earth and Hell from then on, always taking an interest in the mortals that God had created." Elizabet: "You speak about God as if you know him." Adrian: "Oh, I do. And God is a her. She's my aunt." Elizabet gives a rare look of surprise and makes a few swift notes. Adrian: "Anyway. It was around the time that Jesus was born I decided to more permanently base myself among humanity." Elizabet: "Jesus being your cousin yes? So his coming would have nothing to do with your sudden relocation to Earth?" Adrian: "They always said you were notoriously quick on the uptake Ms Carson. But yes. I watched over events from afar, and as he grew, I saw how adored he was by the people. Detestable." Elizabet: "And what then?" Adrian: "Well naturally at the height of his popularity, I convinced one of his disciples to betray him. The very man who now hangs as part of the display in the 9th circle." Elizabet: "You were the one who convinced Judas Iscariot to sell out Jesus which led to his crucifixion?" Adrian: "Well naturally. I was also responsible for many of man's woes; the Crusades, the Black Death, the Great Fire of London. My dear, I was the one who convinced Mark David Chapman to shoot John Lennon, and then twisted his soul to create Robbie Williams. While you and I sit here talking as rational adults, you must remember that behind this dashing exterior beats the heart of being of pure Hellfire and chaos." Elizabet: "I must ask you a question Mr Blackwell, and I want the honest truth. Did you have anything to do with the election of Donald Trump to US President?" ''Adrian laughs. Adrian: ''"Oh that couldn't have gone better if I had planned it myself. But no, humanity's joint stupidity has to take credit for that one. Anyway, where were we? Ah yes. So I integrated myself among humanity for centuries, always keeping up with current events, although it wasn't until later on that I decided to get into the business of finance. A marvellous thing I must say. Humans are utter slaves to their money, so much that no matter how you exploit them for it, they will turn a blind eye to it. And here I am, the proprietor of the world's largest financial institute. Rockefeller, Rothschild, Carnegie, they all have put peanuts in comparison." Tell us about your family. Are you close with them? Adrian: "I am sure that most of our community is aware of my parentage. After all, not just everyone can claim to be the son of Satan. As fathers go, one could fare worse I imagine. Whilst......eccentric, he always made time for me. Though I owe much of my upbringing to my mother. Despite what people may say, and cower at my father's very name, she is the true ruler of Hell. While father may hold the whip at times, mother is the one who cracks it. I don't see them as much as I probably should, but our reunions are always welcomed. They see Bella as one of their own and they do dote after the girls so. Father seems far less bothered about the lack of a male heir as I am. Then again, when one is immortal, such things are mere trivialities. The girls of course are beyond treasureable, the most exquisite priceless jewel would be nothing in comparison. Still, bringing up three hybrid demon daughters is not the most easy of tasks." Elizabet: "I can only but imagine. What is your relationship like with them?" ''Adrian gives a stifled sigh. Adrian: ''"I suppose I best start with Iris." Elizabet: "Your eldest is she not?" Adrian: "Eldest, stubbornest, snappiest, snarkiest, the list goes on." Elizabet: "You almost sound as if there is a difficulty between you two." Adrian: "Iris is the apple of my eye, my firstborn. I would move Heaven, Earth and Hell for her. However, that does not stop me from wanting to rip her thorax open on a near daily basis." Elizabet: "My, that sounds almost worrying." Adrian: "In the countless millennia I have existed, I have only ever once seen a single carnal force of chaos and destruction that could even dream of matching that of my mother; Iris." Elizabet: "It sounds like she takes after her grandmother well and truly then." Adrian: "Oh that she does, and then some more. She possesses all the cruelty, cunning and wit of both my parents, along with an array of demonic and arcane powers, combined with the attitude of a modern day young woman." Elizabet: "And how does that make you feel? Proud? Invigorated?" Adrian: "Terrified." Elizabet: "Well let's move on to Vivian shall we?" Adrian: "Vivian has always been the free spirit of the family I suppose. She takes more after her mother in terms of her abilities, having become particularly fond of voodoo from a young age." Elizabet: "Voodoo? My, that is intriguing to know, hardly a commonplace skill no?" Adrian: "My sentiments precisely. While it is fairly common knowledge among our culture that witches first gained their magical abilities many millennia ago as a gift through demonic worship, voodoo is a rarely seen art outside of a few scarce areas. And it is something that you definitely do not usually see in the hands of those of the......Caucasian persuasion." ''Elizabet raises a brow and crosses her legs. Elizabet: ''"Mr Blackwell, that almost sounded as if it could be seen by some as a racist agenda. Are you meaning to say you favour lighter skin over dark?" ''Adrian chuckles and gives a sly grin. Adrian: ''"Oh Ms Carson, while that is adorable of you to think, the truth could not be further. Besides, it matters not to me whether people are black, white, Asian, gay and so on. After all, Hell makes no allowances. I simply appear this way as in truth, it is and has practically always been white men who have wielded power in the world. While I would happily walk around in my true form and be rid of this frail shell of a body, it would not fare well, as any not of the highest demonic blood would be unable to look upon me without going mad and their body deteriorating in the process." Elizabet: "Speaking of demonic blood, let us discuss your third child. Now am I to understand that Liliana is somewhat different from her sisters?" Adrian: "Liliana is most certainly different, in many ways." Elizabet: "How so?" Adrian: "Well for a start, she is the sweetest, kindest and most considerate girl you could ever meet. Imagining that she is of direct relation to say, Iris, is quite mind boggling. She certainly takes more after her mother in that sense. And that of course, is just her main personality." Elizabet: "You mean to say she has more than one?" Adrian: "Quite. Liliana seems to suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder. While on its own that would be struggle enough for most, imagine being a hybrid of both demon and witch. While we only know of two other personalities she has so far, aside from having completely different mentalities and physical appearances, each one controls a different aspect of her powers. One for example is pyrokinetic, therefore we tend to keep her away from any soft furnishings within the mansion." Elizabet: "That all sounds rather challenging. Were all the children difficult to bring up?" Adrian: "Oh Ms Carson, children are a blessing in any form. I hope someday that you will know the joy of having your own. And paying someone else to raise them." What would you describe your sexual orientation as? Adrian: "............" Elizabet: "Uncomfortable territory?" Adrian: "Amusing Ms Carson." Elizabet: "Oh I didn't mean to offend Mr Blackwell. I was merely intrigued by your response, or rather, your lack of one." Adrian: "Is the fact that I have a wife and children not indicative of an answer?" Elizabet: "You would be surprised Mr Blackwell. there are plenty of married men and fathers out there who turn out to have sexual preferences for their own sex." Adrian: "Well then I must disappoint you and your readers in saying that I am not one of them." Is there a special someone in your life? Adrian: "Did I not just answer this question moments ago?" Elizabet: "A special someone does not always have to be a spouse Mr Blackwell. Besides, you are notoriously quiet about many aspects of your private life. Tell us more about Mrs Blackwell, I am sure our readers would love to hear more about your relationship." Adrian: "My, your readers must be starved of anything to do with their lives. But very well. What is it you wish to know?" Elizabet: "Where exactly did you two first meet? And I suppose when also." Adrian: "When I first laid eyes upon Bella, it was during the height end of the 17th century during the Salem Witch Trials." Elizabet: "Oh my. So she was a civilian?" ''Adrian chuckles darkly, a twinkle in his eye. Adrian: ''"Oh my dear no, she was one of the accused, sentenced to death. She was to be the 21st victim of the mob, at least until I had anything to do with it." Elizabet: "So what exactly happened? And by all accounts of those events, there were only 20 executions, no mention of a woman named Bella." Adrian: "Well clearly Ms Carson. When one has the ability to change the course of history at will and rewrite accounts of old, one should exert that ability from time to time. Unlike the other accused, Bella was indeed a witch, although hardly a malevolent one. She was far more interested in using her magic for good and meaningful purposes. Nevertheless, due to the idiocy of a few in the name of pretending to be practitioners of the dark arts, they were all rounded up by the Witchfinders. While the majority were to be hung until dead, Bella was to be burnt at the stake, seeing as she was the only one who testimonies of actual witchcraft were given against." Elizabet: "Intriguing indeed Mr Blackwell. And how did you happen to be there?" Adrian: "Witches of course existed thousands of years prior to the events but hearings of their activity have always been scarce. When I myself heard of an investigation of mass witchcraft in several towns, I had to investigate of course. While there were investigations in Ipswich and Andover, Salem was by far the biggest and so I travelled there, disguising myself as a simple onlooker. While ordinarily unsympathetic towards mortals and their prattle, they hauled a young woman up towards a stake pit, and on my first glance of her, my heart was captivated. She was a fantastic creature; long black flowing hair, with pale skin and a busty hourglass figure, noticeable even in the horrendous outfits they wore back then. And her aura.......I could immediately tell that none of the other charlatans on stage had a magical bone in their body, but Bella sang with it. And so I did what any lovestruck demonic bachelor would do." Elizabet: "You perhaps froze time and removed her from danger?" ''Adrian almost spits out his drink in laughter, quickly recomposing himself. Adrian: ''"Where do you get your ideas from Ms Carson? I simply formed a demonic apparition of my face into the darkening sky and warned to townsfolk that if they did not surrender Bella to myself, I would ensure that they and any of their future blood would be forever cursed to descend to Hell upon a horrific death, and be sent to the 9th circle where they would forever be ripped apart and devoured by Ice Worms for turning against their own. It was all rather marvellous, I recall several even died from utter shock and horror." Elizabet begins to look slightly unnerved but carries on. Elizabet: "And am I to understand they heeded your warning?" Adrian: "Evidently. They released Bella, who of course was grateful I had saved her. I proceeded, rather mercifully if you ask me, to wipe all of the townsfolk's memories, expect for a few with whom Bella had personal ties or business she needed to settle. And the rest as they say, is history. We soon married and in the wake of our union arrived our three girls." Elizabet: "I suppose that would be due to the theory that witches can only give birth to girls, and warlocks to boys, correct? Although it puzzles me, witches can prolong their life but how is it over 300 years later that Mrs Blackwell is still alive and hasn't aged a day?" Adrian: "Indeed, although perhaps it can be worked on in the future. And as for your query, you don't think I would marry a woman and not grant her immortality do you? I may be a demon Ms Carson but I am not without compassion." Do you have any pets? Adrian: "The mansion is a menagerie at this point. I myself have no particular love for animals but Bella delights in nurturing all things living, whether it is the children, animals or her greenhouses full of carnivorous plants. In particular she dotes after our cat." Elizabet: "Does this cat have a name?" Adrian: "Yes. Salem." Elizabet: "You called you cat Salem?" Adrian: "Well. Salem was not always his name. For the first few decades of his life he was not even a cat." ''Elizabet looks highly confused. Elizabet: ''"Your cat was......not always a cat?" Adrian: "Oh no. He was at one point quite an aspiring but arrogant warlock. However, he happened to take a liking to my daughter Vivian, hardly a crime in itself, but he became rather obsessed with her to the point of stalking her following rejection. Vivian being Vivian, decided that if he wished to be an arrogant and attention seeking creature, he would be best suited as a cat." Elizabet: "And how was it you came to acquire him?" Adrian: "Once he had had the unfortunate event of being turned into a feline, Vivian managed to convince Bella to take him in, as to not arouse suspicion to his disappearance with per say, a body. Bella, being ever the nurturer delighted in taking him in, but for security purposes placed a charm upon him so that although he could still speak, his words would only ever be heard by those of a supernatural nature, while humans would merely hear him meowing." Elizabet: "I see. And how did Salem react to his new situation?" Adrian: "Oh, he resisted fiercely at first. He would try everything to make sure an accident befell one of us, or did what he could to escape or reverse his condition, but unfortunately for him, my wife is quite effective in securing things. Eventually he accepted his fate, and has been a core part of the family for many years now." Elizabet: "And how many years has that been?" Adrian: "Two hundred or so? I lose count." Veganism is the new way to eat. Do you follow it or a specific diet? Adrian sighs at the question. Adrian: "This question is already pointless, as being a Higher Demon, I do not need to eat, drink or even breathe as you do. But as for my opinion on such matters? Pointless, futile, pathetic. One may think they are prolonging their life through the latest trend or health kick, and may even fool themselves into thinking they are superior to their kin, but in reality, every man dies. And besides. While they may take satisfaction in the immediate, the pretentious ones will often end up in Hell. The sight of seeing a vegan force fed rotting flesh for all eternity is certainly a great irony." ''Eisley, silent up until now in the corner holds her hands to her mouth and suddenly runs out of the room. Adrian's eyes follow her then return to Elizabet. ''"My, I seem to have touched a nerve." Elizabet: "Unfortunately Mr Blackwell, most of us do need to consume in order to survive, and dear Eisley is one of the mentioned followers of Veganism. Although I do not notice anything pretentious about how she conducts herself." ''Adrian gives an evil grin. Adrian: ''"Then she is safe. For now." The gender spectrum is blowing up at the moment. What do you identify as? Any thoughts on the movement? Adrian: "If I were to say I identify as a being of pure darkness?" Elizabet: "Well, of course, you are not of a 'usual' composure Mr Blackwell. But what are your thoughts on the growing movement? There are those who are of the opinion that it is all just the latest trend and that it will fizzle out as crazes do in a few short years." Adrian: "To say I have an opinion on it would be lying, I do not tend to concern myself with such meagre goings on. As I said earlier, I do not persecute or judge on how a person wishes to portray themselves or lives their life. All I care about at the end of the day is how many souls will eventually be mine." What is it you do for a living exactly? Adrian: "Well, I am sure as the majority of the civilised world know, I am the founder and CEO of Blackwell Bank, the world's largest financial institute." Elizabet: "And what drove the son of the Devil himself to take up a career in banking might I ask?" Adrian: "Simple Ms Carson. Debt. You control debt, you control the world." Elizabet: ''"Well I happen to bank with Blackwell. Does that mean I am indebted to you personally?" ''Adrian stifles a sinister chuckle. Adrian: ''"My dear, '''everyone will be indebted to me one day."'' Describe a typical day for you. Adrian: "I'm afraid I may have some difficulty answering Ms Carson, no day is 'typical' for me." Elizabet: "Well then perhaps you could run through with me some general activities that occur in your life?" Adrian: "Well. I suppose one thing that is routine for me is I may be the only businessman in the world to be able to claim that every night without fail, I can sleep in my own bed." Elizabet: "How so? Surely you must do plenty of travelling for business?" Adrian: "Ms Carson, when one possesses the ability to teleport anywhere in the blink of an eye, there is no such limitation. Although for the purposes of being human, I do take transportation, wouldn't want people to suspect anything now would we? But no, every night without fail, I ensure that I return home to spend quality time with my wife and our youngest. Liliana has yet to go out and find a place of her own you see, but we of course do not object to her living with us after all these years. She is after all our baby, and there is more than enough room in the mansion. I simply return to wherever it is I need to be come the morning." Elizabet: "That must be a very handy gift, I am sure many of us would only wish for the ability to do so." Adrian: "I would say so. But yes. I travel around a lot. Business meetings, corporate events, launches. I also regularly meet with other celebrities around the world, attend film festivals and premières. I will often bring my family to the latter, as we all enjoy those sorts of things. When you are the richest man in the world it tends to bring with it plenty of perks." Elizabet: "I assume you then know and/or brush with the likes of Bill Gates, Warren Buffett, Jeff Bezos etc?" Adrian: "Oh yes, we regularly have get togethers and so on. We all like to have a joke about who owns the biggest house now, and of course I join in with good humour. I just look forward to the day they depart from the Earth and see how big my house really is." What are some of the things you enjoy doing? Adrian: "Well, I have always enjoyed playing the piano in particular." Elizabet: "Oh? I had no idea. For leisure only I presume? How good would you say you are?" Adrian: "Indeed. Although my wife has commented before about how dashing she thinks I would look in coat and tails in front of the Carnegie Hall. But I would say I am well accomplished. After all, I have had centuries to practice." Elizabet: "There is that. Anything else?" Adrian: "Oh you know. I enjoy collecting classic cars, sampling a good whiskey, looking for that sharp suit. The finer things in life. While I at first thought it foolish, I have found myself in the last few decades coming around to a good game of golf." Elizabet: "What would be the point in shopping around for clothes and purchasing alcohol when you are able to materialise things into existence at will?" Adrian: "Come now Ms Carson. When you are playing a videogame, you don't go in with all the cheats activated from the onset." What don't you like? Any pet peeves? Adrian: "Organised religion." Elizabet: "Well surely Christianity is completely valid, seeing as there is a God, a Devil and so on?" Adrian: "There is a vast difference between belief and mass hysteria encouraged by men who seek dominion over their weaker-minded kin. Besides, religion is the cause for everything from warfare to poverty, segregation, hatred and the like." Elizabet: "Well surely you profit from all of those?" Adrian: "Of course. However, I still find the stupidity of man hilarious." Elizabet: "I see. Anything else?" Adrian: "I have a particular aversion to avocados it seems." Elizabet: "Not an aversion to things such as crucifixes, or Holy water?" ''Adrian laughs. Adrian: ''"My dear, you have been watching far too many Hollywood films." Are you afraid of anything in particular? Adrian: "My mother and Iris. Iris in particular." Elizabet: "Not your father? Or your aunt?" Adrian: "My father is far less intimidating than tales would make him seem, or at least maybe to those of us who are of similar blood. As for my aunt.......I was more intimidated by the time I thought I was choking on a piece of fruitcake." Elizabet: "I suppose it's not too uncommon, many people are intimated by their mother after all." Adrian: "Most people don't have a mother who is a mythical biblical demoness who rules Hell from the shadows and spreads utter fear across the universe at the mention of her very name." Elizabet: "I suppose you do have a point. But your daughter?" Adrian: "The description I just gave of my mother. Multiply it by at least 10 and you have some semblance of the sheer terror that is Iris Blackwell." Do you have any particular hobbies or interests? Adrian: "Well I believe we touched on this subject earlier, so I would class playing the piano as a main hobby. As well as being enjoyable, I find it quite cathartic." Elizabet: "Is there anything you enjoy playing in particular, maybe something our readers would be familiar with?" Adrian: "Well, I enjoy playing many compositions, although I find that many Metallica songs transcribe beautifully to piano. Nothing Else Matters, Fade To Black, One." Elizabet: "You mentioned earlier that you collect classic cars? Do you enjoy driving or is it merely a collection hobby?" Adrian: "Oh yes. Driving is definitely something I enjoy. Besides, what would be the point in buying all these cars if one was unable to drive?" Elizabet: "Well, there are many people out there who collect merely to admire, whether it be cars, guitars, artwork etc." ''Adrian sighs. Adrian: ''"Humans. Insufferable fools." Do you have any strange or unusual skills you think our readers would like to know about? Adrian: "Well, seeing as I am largely to accomplish anything I put my mind to and quite literally will anything into existence, the possibilities of unusual skills I could possess are limitless I suppose." Elizabet: "Yes, I suppose when you put it like that it would be hard to narrow anything specific down." What is your favourite possession? Is there anything you want more than anything else in the world? Adrian: "While I hardly think of her as any kind of possession, I would say Bella without a doubt. I would truly be lost without her." Elizabet: "But aren't you technically in possession of every soul on Earth?" Adrian: "Semantics Ms Carson, semantics." Elizabet: "So you do not consider your wife your possession? What about your children?" Adrian: "Of course not." Elizabet: "Would you consider myself to be your possession?" Adrian: "Ms Carson, if I didn't know any better I would say that was deliberate flirtation. But I suppose if you want to be technical, then yes. The moment you signed up to Blackwell Bank." What kind of music are you into? Is there anything in the current charts catching your ear? Adrian: "Having lived in this world for so long, I have been privy to countless types of music, from the throat warbling of the ancient Himalayan monks to the pop-by-numbers of today's reality tv show winners." Elizabet: "Do you have maybe a favourite genre of music, or a band, artist?" ''Adrian pauses, scratching his chin in thought. Adrian: ''"While there are many artists I admire, I would have to say a rare few that have my gratitude are the members of Black Sabbath and their music. When they find themselves cast to Hell upon their Earthly deaths, which I can assure you, they will find themselves in, the four of them will be welcomed. Still eternally tormented, but welcomed." What drink would you order from a high class restaurant menu? Adrian: "For all their inadequacies and disgusting characteristics, humans have a superb aptitude for making alcohol. In particular, whiskey is something that I have a particular weakness for." Elizabet: "So the Antichrist is a whiskey drinker? Are you loyal to a particular brand? Jack Daniels maybe?" ''Adrian makes a crumpled face of disgust. Adrian: ''"Jack Daniels should feel deserving of rotting in Hell, his poison is a mockery of what a fine whiskey should be. A real whiskey needs to be both soothing and fiery, smooth like silk while setting one's throat aflame like brimstone. My recommendations are Jamesons and Glenfiddich in particular." Elizabet: "Do you find it at all ironic that most whiskey is produced in Kentucky, a dry state?" Adrian: "The poor, poor souls." '' Is there anyone out there in the celebrity world that you have a crush on? Adrian: ''"Even if I did Ms Carson, I fear mentioning it may be unwise lest it reached the notice of my wife. Or was used against me by one of my children. The latter is more than likely." You took our MBTI test before the interview. Do you think your result was fitting? Adrian: "It was certainly an interesting result. Do I agree with it? Yes, I suppose. I am told that I am sometimes over-analytical in my processes. I am definitely far more interested in ideas and concepts than social interaction. I suppose I have a tendency at times to be rather cynical and critical, especially of humans. Was it an interesting activity? Yes. Do I have interest in exploring myself further? No." Finally, is there a message you would like to give our readers? Adrian: "I suppose I wish the readers of Out of Time well, and urge them to carry on purchasing regular copies of the magazine, for it is well crafted and researched." Elizabet: "Well Mr Blackwell, that was kind of you to say so, we do appreciate your comment." ''Adrian forms an evil smile on his face. Adrian: ''"And to everyone out there, I will be seeing you all soon......some sooner than others." ''Elizabet clicks the dictaphone, ending the recording. ''"Well thank you for your time Mr Blackwell, it was certainly eye opening and fascinating to get to know more of who you are. I am adamant our readers will definitely enjoy this interview and all the upcoming ones. Would you like me to bring Eisley in to see you out?" Adrian chuckles to himself. "My pleasure Ms Carson, my pleasure. And there will be no need, I shall see myself out. Business calls after all, time waits for no man." They both rise from their chairs and exchange a firm handshake, before Adrian turns on his heel and exits the office, closing the door behind him. He strolls down the corridor, humming cheerfully to himself while various workers and onlookers stop to stare and whisper around him, paying no heed to them. He makes his way to the reception desk, where a nervous looking young man is sat. Adrian approaches him and the boy seems to almost shudder in response. ''"Your car is waiting downstairs with the valet service Mr Blackwell. I hope you enjoyed your appointment with Miss Carson, we hope to see you again soon." ''His voice is filled with nervousness and fear, to which Adrian slyly grins. ''"I had been looking forward to it for many a week now. And I hope so too. ''He looks down at the boy's name tag. ''"Oh, and Bartholomew?" ''The boy seems to become alert at his name, seemingly terrified at what will happen next. ''"Do be sure that when my family arrive they are all treated with the same excellent service I have been provided with. If anything were to reach my ears to say otherwise......" ''Bartholomew looks as if he is now expecting death to come upon him at any moment. Adrian turns and walks towards the elevator, the doors sliding open without prompt or press of a button. He enters the lift and turns once more as the doors begin their close, a gleaming red flash seen from his eyes before the steel panels shut.